1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine and, more particularly, to a working machine, such as a drilling machine for working a workpiece, such as a wood material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional working machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 is used for working a workpiece 6, such as a wood material and comprises a main frame 1, a work table 2 mounted on the main frame 1 for placing the workpiece 6, a plurality of working tools 3 movably mounted in the main frame 1 and movable to protrude outwardly from the work table 2 to work the workpiece 6, two cantilevers 4 secured on the main frame 1, and a clamping device 5 mounted between the cantilevers 4 to clamp the workpiece 6. The clamping device 5 includes a fixing seat 501 mounted between the cantilevers 4 and two cylinders 502 mounted on the fixing seat 501 to press the workpiece 6 on the work table 2. However, the working distance of the workpiece 6 worked by the working tools 3 is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so that when the working distance of the workpiece 6 is to be changed, the user has to draw a line on the workpiece 6 to indicate the working position of the workpiece 6, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.